


Definitely Not a Date

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, KagaKuro Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: When Kuroko makes a joke about them being on a date together at Maji Burger, Kagami tries to ignore how weird the idea makes him feel.Because he definitely doesn't want to go on an actual date with Kuroko.Right?





	Definitely Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm actually shocked I got this done on time? I think this is the fastest I've ever written something, lol. Anyway, I saw a tumblr post for KagaKuro Valentine's Week and decided I wanted in on the action. I'm gonna try and write more than just akafuri this year (we'll see how that goes, lol) and it looks like I'm off to a good start!

Kagami slammed the ball through the hoop with a growl. Koga’s fingers were inches shy of touching the ball to stop him.

They both hit the ground just as Riko blew her whistle, signaling the end of practice.

“You’re still as unstoppable as ever,” Koga commented, rubbing the back of his neck with a wince. “We’ll definitely win the Winter Cup if you keep playing like this.”

Kagami pulled his jersey up to wipe the sweat off his face. He opened his mouth to respond —

“You should be careful with the compliments, Koga-kun,” a voice spoke behind them. “We don’t need Kagami-kun’s head getting any bigger than it already is.”

Koga burst into laughter, a few of the others joining in. Kagami whirled on his feet to find Kuroko watching them both, the corner of his mouth pulled up in the tiniest of smiles.

“Eh?! What was that, bastard?” Kagami snarled, stomping over to him. He leaned over him, nearly pressing their foreheads together. Kuroko didn’t back down, but instead rose up on his toes to close that last little distance, gently bumping his head to Kagami’s.

The whistle blew again. “Alright, no fighting!” Riko called. “We managed to survive another week with no injuries, and I don’t want Kagami’s giant head to ruin that!”

“Oi!” Kagami shouted across the court. His teammates snickered as they headed to the locker room.

Kuroko tugged on his jersey, pulling Kagami’s attention back to him. He still wore that infuriating smile, and the smallest traces of amazement shown in his eyes.

“Are you coming?” he asked, taking a step away and nodding in the direction their teammates had gone.

Kagami huffed a laugh, reaching out and ruffling Kuroko’s hair. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked into the locker room together, talking about their plans for the weekend. Kagami managed to get showered and changed before his stomach started growling.

It was pretty normal for the whole team to go out to eat on Friday’s, and Kagami assumed today wouldn’t be any different. He followed the team out of the gym in a mindless fog, vaguely aware of Kuroko trailing behind him.

Maji Burger was only a few blocks away when everyone started splitting up. Kagami paused as they waved goodbye to each other, his head snapping back and forth in confusion.

“What the hell,” he blurted. “Aren’t we getting food?”

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. “Are you an idiot?” he asked, palming his forehead.

“Dude,” Izuki added, coming up beside him. “Haven’t you heard a word we’ve said? Everyone’s got plans, so we’re just going home.”

Kagami clenched his fist. “Well how was I supposed to know!” he shouted defensively.

“We were all talking about it just now in the locker room,” Furihata added, biting back a smile. “I guess you didn’t hear us?”

“I imagine it must be pretty hard to hear anything over how loud his stomach is growling.”

Everyone broke into laughter again. Kagami adjusted the strap of his bag, his cheeks heating a little in embarrassment. “Yeah, laugh it up, assholes.”

“Oh trust me, we are,” Izuki patted him on the back. “Anyway, I’m off! See you guys Monday!”

Izuki turned to leave, and everyone else started heading off their own way soon after. Kagami stood on the street corner, staring at the Maji Burger sign he could see in the distance.

His stomach growled.

Making up his mind, he glanced over his shoulder, not surprised to find that Kuroko was still there. He was definitely getting better at sensing his presence. “Do you have any shit to do today?”

Kuroko blinked and shook his head. “No, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Cool.” Kagami took a step. “You coming then?”

Kuroko made no move to follow him. He tilted his head a little, staring up at Kagami with those big blue eyes.   _Reading_ him.

“What’s with the look?” Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko’s mouth twitched the tiniest bit. “You’re inviting me to come with you even though our teammates won’t be joining us?”

“Yeah?” Kagami answered, confused. He didn’t see what the big deal was. It wasn’t like him and Kuroko had never eaten alone before. Although when that happened, it was usually because Kagami had gone there by himself and accidently sat at the same table Kuroko was already at.

Kuroko still didn’t react. He just stood there, staring and blinking. Kagami bristled.

“If you don’t want to come —”

“I do,” Kuroko interrupted. “I was just wondering if Kagami-kun is asking me on a date.”

Kagami sputtered, heat rushing to color his cheeks. “What?! No! I was — I was just asking if you wanted —”

Kuroko chuckled softly, barely a sound a all. “I’m only teasing you, Kagami-kun.” He passed Kagami and started walking towards Maji Burger. Kagami followed him, speechless.

Kuroko glanced over his shoulder after a long silence. “I didn’t expect you to get so defensive,” he commented.

Kagami whirled, a vein pulsing in his forehead. “I’m not defensive!”

“Of course you’re not,” Kuroko said, the corner of his mouth pulling up. “I must have been mistaken.”

“Why you…” he scowled.

They were pretty quiet the rest of the way to Maji Burger. Kagami kept glancing next to him. Kuroko seemed the same as always, but Kagami felt sorta weird.

They walked into Maji Burger and headed towards the counter to place their orders. Kagami got his usual stack of burgers and fries while Kuroko just ordered his plain vanilla shake.

Kagami led the way to sit, but quickly ran into a problem. All the tables where he usually sat were full. He scowled in annoyance, looking around for another option.

“Over here.” Kuroko tugged on his sleeve.

Kagami followed him around a few tables, leading him to a booth near the back of the building. Kuroko slid into one of the bench seats.

That weird feeling came back again.

Kagami shook his head and sat on the opposite side. His brain was just being dumb. Just because Kuroko had made a stupid joke about a date didn’t mean that they were on one. It was totally normal for two dudes to eat together.

Right?

He glanced across the table. Kuroko was drinking his milkshake, staring out at the other customers. Watching and observing like he always did.

His stomach fluttered a little.

The thought of a date with Kuroko definitely made him feel weird. He didn’t know why it was getting to his head so much.

He couldn’t help but wonder though…

What would have happened if he’d answered yes when Kuroko asked?

Kagami pushed the question away, shoving a burger in his mouth and looking away. Of course he didn’t want to go on a date with Kuroko. He was only thinking about it because Kuroko decided to make a lame joke.

Before long, they were leaving Maji Burger and saying goodbye. Kagami wondered if Kuroko could feel the weird air that surrounded them, but he seemed normal.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked home. Thoughts of _Kuroko_ and _date_ kept swirling around in his head.

Maybe it seemed so odd because Kuroko never really joked or talked about that kind of thing. Sure, it was obvious he’d had a thing in middle school with Aomine, but Kuroko rarely even talked about that. The whole thing didn’t make any sense.

_Unless…_ Kagami thought as he laid in bed that night. _Unless he wanted me to say yes?_

He rolled over and shoved his pillow over his head. There was no way that was true, and even if it was, Kagami definitely didn’t like Kuroko in _that_ way. He wasn’t his type at all.

Kuroko was quiet and small, with no obvious muscles or hints of a masculine body at all. Instead he looked soft, his skin so pale the blue of his veins showed through. He looked breakable, with his slender figure and large eyes and soft, full lips…

Kagami bolted upright, startled by the direction of his own thoughts. He stared at the wall, his heart racing.

Did he… did he _like_ Kuroko?

No, of course he didn’t. Kuroko was just a friend. He was only thinking this way because Kuroko had said that dumbass shit earlier and put the thought in his head.

He finally fell asleep a little while later. The weekend was boring, but it passed by quickly since most of his friends were busy and with Tatsuya living so far away. He thought about calling Kuroko to do something, but the thought made his stomach do that stupid fluttering thing again.

When Monday rolled around, he still felt jittery. For some reason he spent most of the day glancing over his shoulder, sort-of-hoping and sort-of-anxious to see a blue mop of hair.

If Kuroko was there, Kagami missed him. It wasn’t until he was walking into the gym that he felt someone come up along next to him.

“It’s good to see you, Kagami-kun,” he greeted.

Kagami met his gaze and quickly looked away. “Yeah, you too.” He paused awkwardly. “How uh… how was your weekend?”

God, why was he acting like such a dumbass suddenly? He talked to Kuroko all the time. Why did it feel so different now?

“It was good,” Kuroko responded, and Kagami struggled to focus. “I finished the reading and the essay for English class.”

“Shit,” Kagami cursed. “Uh, when is that due?”

Kuroko did that tiny-smile thing again. “You can relax. It’s not due until next week.”

Kagami sighed in relief. “Thank god. I haven’t even started it.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Kagami-kun.” Kagami could hear the faint trace of amusement in his voice.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll work on it at some point.”

They entered the gym in silence. It looked like almost everyone else was early, most of them warming up on the court already.

Kagami kept his gaze pointendly in front of him as they changed, mentally cursing himself the whole time. He was making shit so fucking weird…

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami snapped out his thoughts, turning to look at Kuroko. He was watching him again.

“What?” he snarled, more aggressively than he intended.

Kuroko tipped his head slightly. “I was thinking, and if you would like, I’d more than happy to help you with the reading this weekend.”

“Oh,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of neck awkwardly. “Yeah, that’d be cool.” He slumped a little. “I can’t afford to fail another paper.”

Kuroko’s eyes ceased a little in the corners. “It’s a date then.”

And with that, he turned and headed out to the gym.

Kagami stared after him.

Did he…? Did he really just…?

He shook his head, slamming the side of his fist against the lockers. It was just an expression, he told himself. People said shit like that all the time.

He needed to quit thinking about this. He _would_ quit thinking about this. He wasn’t some dumb school girl with a crush. Kuroko was a friend and a teammate. Nothing more.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------

  


Kagami stood in the locker room, slipping his shirt over his head. Practice had been more brutal than usual today. Despite his aching muscles, he felt good. Everyone was getting better by the day, and at this rate, he was sure the Winter Cup was theirs.

The locker next to his opened, Fukuda coming up next to him. He glanced at Kagami and grinned. “Man, you guys are killing it out there.”

Kagami grunted in agreement. “I can’t wait to kick some Miracle ass at the tournament. Those bastards are gonna take us seriously this time.”

“Hell yeah!” Fukuda cheered. “Especially with you and Kuroko. You guys are unstoppable! I swear it’s like you were made for each other.”

Warmth washed over his face, and he whirled on Fukuda. “What the hell is that suppose to mean?!” he sputtered.

“Whoa, chill out!” Fukuda raised his hands in an ‘I’m innocent’ gesture. “I just meant the way your guys work together! You know, the whole ‘light and shadow’ thing?”

Kagami blinked. Of course that’s what he meant.

“Oh,” he mumbled stupidly. “Yeah, I knew that. I just, uh…”

Fukuda edged away, one brow raised. Furihata and Kawahara lurked in the background.

“Damn dude,” Kawahara commented. “What’s up with you? You’ve been more hot-headed than usual lately.”

Kagami ran his fingers through his hair. “Nothing's wrong,” he lied. He started shoving his things into his bag. “Just stressed about the tournament, I guess.”

That last part was true, but it wasn’t the reason he’d been so jumpy lately. There reason for that was —

“Kagami-kun has been particularly hostile lately, hasn’t he?” Kuroko asked. Kagami had no idea how long he’d been there.

His stomach dropped. Had he heard what Fukuda said about them? Did he hear Kagami’s reaction?

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbled. “Shit’s fine, like I said.” He slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He left quickly after that, needing to get away from everyone before he lost his mind.

In a way, it felt like he had lost it already.

Mostly because in the past week, Kagami had come to the realization that he most definitely _did_ want to take Kuroko on a date.

It wasn’t that hard to see that. Kuroko had been on his mind nonstop the last few days. He kept thinking about him at the restaurant, quietly slurping his milkshake. Or how he looked after practice - kinda sweaty, with his hair in a mess, but with pride showing deep in his eyes. Or the way you could see his whole face light up when one of his passes ended with Kagami shoving the ball through the hoop.

It wasn’t an entirely new feeling. There’d been a couple of guys in America that had caught his interest, although none of them were this strong. Kuroko was also the complete opposite of the kind of guy he usually went for.

He’d never actually asked anyone out on a date, though. Sure, he’d been on a couple, but the other person had always been the one to ask.

He couldn’t even be sure that Kuroko would even _want_ to go on a date with him. He sorta thought Kuroko might be interested, but there was no way to r _eally_ tell. Kuroko’s expression was about as readable as a concrete wall.

The next day, he was still distracted. Practice went fine, but as soon as he wasn’t focused on basketball, thoughts of Kuroko quickly took its place. He shoved things into his bag and left in a daze, racking his stupid brain for any ideas at all on how to handle this shit.

Kagami had just left the school when the rapid sound of footsteps coming up behind him caught his attention. He stopped and turned, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest when he saw who it was.

Kuroko rushed up to him, his face a little pink from running. “Kagami-kun,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “You left without me.” He paused. “Or did you forget we had plans today?”

“Plans?” Kagami asked, confused.

Kuroko tlilted his head. “Yes, I offered to help you with your English reading. Remember?”

Kagami blinked. “Oh. Oh, uh, yeah. I remember.” He averted his gaze, eyeing the sidewalk. “Sorry, guess I did forget.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kuroko told him. The silence dragged on for a few seconds. “Shall we?” he finally asked.

Kagami shook his head to clear it. _Stop acting like a fucking moron_. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


Three hours later, and the two of them were sitting around Kagami’s coffee table, their books spread out around them. Kuroko had finished helping him with his reading about an hour ago, and was now doing his own homework.

Kagami was half-editing his essay and half-watching the basketball game he had muted on the T.V. Okay, and he was also half-watching Kuroko out of the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure the math was wrong on that, but he didn’t really care.

Kuroko had really nice hands. He felt like a creep for noticing, but now that he did, he couldn’t stop looking. They were really pale, the skin stretched tight over the bones of his knuckles. His wrists were so boney-looking that Kagami wondered how they didn’t break with his Ignite Passes.

Kagami looked up, and Kuroko was watching him. He quickly looked away. “Are you, uh, almost done with that?” he asked stupidly.

Kuroko nodded. “I just finished.” He started packing away his books. “Thank you for letting me study here.”

“You’re thanking me?” he asked with a laugh. “You’re the one who just saved my ass with this book.”

Kuroko smiled softly. “It was no trouble. I’d be happy to help anytime you’d like.”

Heat rushed to his face, and Kagami wanted to punch himself. “I’ll, uh, keep that in mind.”

Kuroko packed up the rest of this things, his head turned. Kagami felt like he was sweating bullets.

For some reason, it felt like it was now or never. He was never one for thinking things through anyway.

“Hey, uh, I was wondering…” he began, feeling like more of an idiot with every passing second. Kuroko met his eyes curiously. “Would you maybe… uh, want to get something to eat sometime?”

His heart was beating so fast he wondered if Kuroko could hear it. There was a long pause.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kuroko asked suddenly. He stretched out his hand, meaning to touch Kagami’s forehead. “Your face is red.”

Kagami snagged Kuroko’s wrist. “I’m fine,” he snapped. He looked off to the side. “I’m just asking because I, uh, wantedittobeadate.”

Kuroko blinked. “Pardon me? I didn’t catch that last part.”

“I said I wanted it to be a date!” he finally shouted, facing Kuroko. “Not like last weekend. A real one.”

There. He said it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted for a moment, only to double when he realized Kuroko hadn’t said anything yet.

“It’s fine if you don’t,” he rushed to add. “I mean, I was just thinking about what you said last week, but I’m wrong then its —”

Kuroko leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Kagami’s, silencing him. It was quick, lighter than a moth’s wing, and then Kuroko was pulling back.

He was smiling. A real, full smile that showed traces of teeth. All Kagami could do was stare, frozen in place by what had just happened. It seemed too good to be true.

Finally, Kuroko laughed softly, his eyes shimmering with warmth and amusement. “I thought you were never going to ask.”

“Oh,” Kagami breathed. His head was spinning. “So… is that a yes?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

“In that case… can you kiss me again?”

Another yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for these boys, and I hope I did okay! [Here](http://kagakurominievents.tumblr.com/post/169471856206/hello-everyone-its-time-for-another-kagakuro) is post to the Valentine's Event if you want more info!
> 
> And you can find my tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) to send in prompts or to watch for other updates!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
